


Whiskey Girl

by moon_goddess_118



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fast Cars, Flashbacks, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_goddess_118/pseuds/moon_goddess_118
Summary: Beverly O'Conner is the younger sister of Brian O'Conner, she is the reason why he became a cop, in order to make sure she would always be safe. Beverly is considered to be Brian's soft spot but she has proven to be able to take care of herself. She is a skilled Hacker and talented Street racer, and a mixed martial artist and judoka. Beverly is brave and daring, never backing down from a challenge.When she was sixteen, she meets and becomes friends with Dominic Toretto and his crew, along with her brother.When she was twenty-one, she is reunited with Mia and Dominic and helps them avenge Letty by taking down Arturo Braga.Now, Beverly is a skilled hacker and now the most Wanted List by CIA, FBI and DSS, but because they don't know her identity, she  could have gone back to L.A., she, however, decided to stay with her brother and his girlfriend, a decision that would change her life forever and make her a enemy and person of interest to the Shaw Brothers.Join Beverly, Brian, Dominic and the rest of the crew as they make enemies in Rio, take down a dangerous threat for Hobbs and avenge Han.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's starts in Fast Five with flashbacks to the Fast and the Furious, 2 Fast and 2 Furious, and Fast and Furious.  
> The first Chapter is actually a flashback to the Fast and the Furious, where Brian introduces Dominic and the crew to his kid sister, Beverly. The next chapter is when Fast Five starts.  
> Beverly was sixteen in the Fast and the Furious and twenty-one in Fast and Furious, while Brian was twenty-three and twenty-eight.  
> Beverly's fighting technique is a mixture between Ronda Rousey and Scott Adkins.  
> http://elitedaily.com/dating/10-reasons-always-go-girl-drinks-whiskey/938026/  
> Beverly's birthday is March 23, making her an Aries.  
> The conserve shoes shown is Beverly's lucky conserves, they have saved her ass many times and considers them to be quite lucky.  
> The main pairing is Owen Shaw and Beverly O'Conner, I always loved the bad boys and I was so freakin' happy when they made Luke Evans an enemy!  
> Lyrics of Toby Keith's Whiskey Girl will be put into this Chapter with scenes from The Fast and The Furious.

**Chapter One: Brian's Kid** ** Sister.  **

Toretto's Lunch Counter.

Beverly O'Conner stepped into the sandwich shop and looked around, seeing no one behind the counter. She ran her fingers through her hair as she walked towards the counter, she leaned against the counter and tapped her nails on it as she waited for the owner to realize that they had a customer. Beverly moved away from the counter and started to look around the shop, unaware that a guy had came out of the back kitchen to stand behind the counter, watching her.

"Can I help you, kid?" asked a deep, authoritative, rumbling masculine voice from behind Beverly and she slowly turned around to look at the guy.

He was a very attractive man, and Beverly always appreciated a good looking man, despite the fact that this guy is bald. Especially a man with the physique that this one had. She was a sucker for strong arms, and broad, muscular shoulders, and a wide chest. He had a muscular, tall frame.  Beverly met his eyes and realized that they were a beautiful dark brown eyes, like chocolate brown. 

 

_Don't my baby look good in them blue jeans?_   
_Tight on the top with a belly button ring_   
_A little tattoo somewhere in between_   
_She only shows to me_

Beverly removed her sunglasses and eyed the man before her, before speaking. "Yeah, I think you can. I heard you pistolwhipped my brother."

He narrowed his eyes at her, ranking his eyes across her body and Beverly saw a hint of heat in that checking-out scan. "Did he send you here, kid?"

"No one sends me anywhere." Beverly retorted crossing her arms under her breasts, unconsciously pushing her breasts up and together, and cocking her hips to the side. "I'm here because your asshole of a friend picked a fight with him even though Brian didn't want to fight him."

Beverly saw his brow raised up as his mouth formed a half-smile as he took in her stance. A clear sign that she was piss and going to defend her older brother no matter what this guys says.

_Hey we're going out dancin' she's ready tonight_   
_So damn good-lookin' boys it ain't even right_   
_And when bar tender says for the lady_   
_what's it gonna be?_   
_I tell him man..._

Dominic Toretto raised a brow and felt his mouth forming into a half-smile as he took in this young girl's body language and the visible fire in her eyes and voice. He hops the counter and lands on his feet, Dominic straightened up and made his way towards the girl who damn well willing to come over here and protect her brother. 

She was lovely, he had to give that to her, totally not what he had pictured her to look. With an exquisite, delicate, triangular-shaped face with a definitive jaw line and accentuated cheekbones, she could easily be swimsuit or lingerie model with her smooth pale porcelain skin.

Her eyes were disturbing, with an exotic slant. Such vibrant blue eyes in that fair face, so green and clear, like colored crystal. The lips were soft, lush and full and the nose straight and slender. A thick fringe of pale lashes framed those extraordinary eyes, while blond brows arched gently above them.

Her hair was blond, too, in loose little curls that was pulled back in a high ponytail with some tendrils framing her face perfectly.

She has an lithe, firm body yet didn't lack the desired feminine curves, which is wide yet slender shoulders, and ample yet firmly and soft breasts, full hips, and thighs; slim waist, well-defined butt, and long, shapely, muscularly toned legs.

 

_[Chorus:]_   
_She ain't into wine and roses_   
_Beer just makes her turn up her nose_   
_And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne_   
_No Cuervo Gold Margaritas_   
_Just ain't enough good burn in taquilla_   
_She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain_   
_She's my little whiskey Girl_   
_My Ragged-on-the-edges girl_   
_Ah, but I like 'em rough_

Dominic said as he walked towards her. "I have to hand it to you, kid, not a lot of sisters of guys I pistolwhipped ever came to me to tell me I was being unfair about it."

"Because they're not me." The girl said, titling her head to the side. "I don't take bullshit from anybody nor am I afraid to stick up for myself or my brother."

"You certainly got a fire in you, kid. " Dominic said, coming to stand before her. "What's your name?"

The girl frowned at him, and he didn't think it was possible to make a frown attractive but this girl certainly pulled it off. "Why should I tell you my name?"

Dominic leaned over her, making her hit the wall behind her, she looked up at him. "Because I want to know the name of the girl who's ballsy enough to come here and scold me about pistolwhipping her older brother."

_Baby got a '69 mustang_   
_four on the floor, and you ought to hear the pipes ring_   
_I jump behind the wheel and it's away we go_   
_Hey, I drive too fast, but she don't care_

_Blue bandana tied all up in her hair_   
_Just sittin' there singin' every song on the radio_

Beverly felt a smile forming on her face, losing the frown, at the praise that this guy had given her. Her brother was the only person, and guy, who loved and admired Beverly's fearless and sassy nature, but now this guy is, in a way, telling her that he was impressed by her fearless and sassy nature.

Beverly slide to the side and moved away from the guy. "Beverly Spiller. Yeah, I know, a Serial Killer name."

The guy laughed. "He told you about that as well, huh?"

"Yeah, he told me everything." Beverly sighed, going back to the reason why she had came here. "Can you not abandoned my brother from here and get his job back?

"My brother was only defending himself from your friend and he went and called his boss, who fired him." Beverly stated, turning to face the guy. "He needs the money since he's taking care himself and me."

"Where's your parents?" The guy asked, frowning.

"Our dad bailed on us before I was born, my mom was pregnant with me when he lifted," Beverly explained. "When our mom died, my brother step up to the plate and took full responsibility of me, gaining full custody."

[ _Chorus x2]_

_She ain't into wine and roses_   
_Beer just makes her turn up her nose_   
_And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne_   
_No Cuervo Gold Margaritas_   
_Just ain't enough good burn in taquilla_   
_She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain_   
_She's my little whiskey Girl_   
_My Ragged-on-the-edges girl_   
_Ah, but I like 'em rough_

 

Dominic can see that she loves her brother, he was her hero and he almost felt about pistolwhipping her brother and getting him fired but her brother did hit Vince and he always look out for his family.

"Sorry, kid." Dominic told her. "He attacked Vince and no one attacks my family."

Beverly glared at him, angry making her cheeks flush and her pale blue eyes darkening to a deeper blue. "So it's fucking fine that your friend beats my brother but it's not fine for him to defend himself from him?" She shake her head, clearly disgusted by him, sneering. "Fuck that! My brother is doing his damnest to provide for me, that's why we moved here! Now, you took that away from him! Thanks a lot!"

She spun around and walked towards the door, before she stopped and turn to glare at him. "Maybe it was a good idea that you didn't race my brother."

Dominic frowned at her. "Why's that, kid?"

The smile she flashed him was mean and taunting. "Because he would have kicked your ass and made you apologize about being such a asshole to him."

_She ain't into wine and roses_   
_Beer just makes her turn up her nose_   
_And, she can't stand the thought of sippin' champagne_   
_No Cuervo Gold Margaritas_   
_Just ain't enough good burn in taquilla_   
_She needs somethin' with a little more edge and a little more pain_   
_She's my little whiskey Girl_   
_My Ragged-on-the-edges girl_   
_Ah, but I like 'em rough_

Beverly slipped her sunglasses back on and said. "And don't worry, like my brother, I won't be coming around here. I know when small town kids aren't welcome and it's damn clear that we're not welcome here." She gave him the one-finger salute as she opened the door and step out. "Have nice fucking day, sweetie!"

Beverly walked across the parking lot and stepped onto the sidewalk, heading towards Harry's Pro Shop, wanting to give him a piece of her mind as well.  _I'm fucking surround by assholes and dumbasses!_

She saw four cars racing into the parking lot of Toretto's Lunch Counter and stopped to watch them, park. Four people got out of the cars and walked towards the door. A guy, half-black, stopped when he saw her watching them and started to walk towards her.

Beverly slipped her sunglasses up, to rest them on her head, as she warned that guy, baring her teeth at him. "Back off, pal. I'm sixteen and I don't think you want to be someone's little bitch in prison."

That got the guy to stop and gave a disappointed glance at her before he turned and walked back to the sandwich shop. Beverly looked over at the door and saw the bald guy with two other guys and a mexican girl, and they were all staring at her. Beverly gave an annoyed shake of her head, sending her curls to flare out around before she turned and continued on her way, pulling her phone out to call her brother so that he could pick her up.

_Whoa she's my little whiskey girl_   
_my raggid-on-the-edges girl_   
_Ah, but I like 'em rough_   
_Yeah, I like 'em rough_   
_I like 'em rough_

Letty asked, as she watched the girl. "Who's that?"

Dominic answered her, still watching the girl. "Beverly Spiller."

Vince looked at the girl now. "So buster has a sister, a attractive one at that."

Leon informed them as he walked passed them. "Who is sixteen."

"She's sixteen?! With that body?!" Vince asked, in disbelief. "Nah, she had be lying in order to get you away from her."

"It doesn't matter." Dominic spoke up, stopping an argument from forming between Vince and Leon. "Like her brother, she wouldn't be coming around here." He continued as he turned and walked into the shop. "Besides, the city is a big place, it's impossible to ran into the same person over and over again."

But Dominic was about to be proving wrong when Brian comes to the illegal street race with Beverly in order to race Dominic.

 


End file.
